Many forms of apparatus and devices have been proposed in the past, all with a goal of reducing accidents occasioned by lateral slippage of ladders placed so as to lean against buildings or other structures, especially against lengths of horizontal drainage guttering. A lengthy discussion on the danger factors is to be found in the specification of my International Patent Application No. PCT/AU02/00071 which is directly tied to the use of flexible connecting straps encircling ladder rungs and/or rails and having releasable engagement means securable where desired. Somewhat similar principles are illustrated in other patent specifications such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,971 to Rice and U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,460 to Byrd.
The present invention has been devised to provide a different approach to the problem of obtaining ladder stability, preferably without using flexible straps. Accordingly, its principal object is to provide a novel form of safety device which can be used more easily and positively than prior proposals, with low cost and simplicity, yet proving highly efficient in operation. Other objects and advantages of the invention will hereinafter be apparent.